custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AceTheMystery/I'm BACK! Part 2 (Continues the first part)
The first part of this can be found on my blog page, simply titled I'm BACK! '''Anyway, I have come with a lot of news and updates, shown below. My Introduction (To all those who never knew me) Thank you to all those who said welcome back even though you never knew me. To introduce myself, I am Ace, a member of this wiki who had an okay story and several decent characters, ''who has returned to create much better MOCs and a much improved story''', as well as to continue my work on Survival of the Fittest Season 3, along with the other authors of that story. So, now that that is out of the way, on to some other important stuff. My Return to Activity I plan to return to full activity on the wiki, which includes new and revamped characters, more stories and giving feedback on other's stories. I also hope to join in on some more collaboration works, and possibly start some of my own. What will happen to my current MOCs/characters? It really depends on the character. For more important and major MOCs (Such as Telrax, Selexa, Deltron, etc.) Will be revamped and have their wiki pages entirely redone (As the current ones aren't very good) to fit the new story idea much better. However, other MOCs who I deem aren't salvageable will most likely never be used again. These could include any MOCs that I decide aren't really worth using again or revamping, for that matter. What is this ''New Story ''You Speak Of? Well, it will be a huge multi-story saga in an alternate universe. It will feature many new characters and some of my redone old ones, with a brand new story. Hopefully, it will turn out to be very interesting. If you have any feedback/ideas (I need a name for the Alternate Universe) that would be much appreciated. On to the next subject.... Collaboration Project? Yes, in fact. I do have a small plan for a possible collaboration project, The plan does not have very much to it, which is why it is a collaboration project! And please note, it will be a story (in other words, a piece of literature), not a stop-motion film. I would like anyone on the wiki who can commit to help with anything from MOCs to posters to helping to write the project to join! Also, it is in a somewhat Alternate Universe, so please remember that it will not be entirely parallel to the canon. A small summary of the story is given below: ''Shortly after the defeat of Teridax, Spherus Magna was prospering with the Matoran and Agori working together. Mata Nui vanished into a slumber due to the apparent peace, and all seemed great. Hundreds of years later, not much wrongdoing occured, with the remainder being handled by the Toa, as the Glatorian went back to their arena combat. However, this was all about to change. Soon, a strange darkness fell over the land. Matoran and Agori alike vanished from their villages without rhyme or reason, only to reappear later on in other places, several times on the other side of the world. Others never reappeared at all, and some appeared wearing Krana. This prompted action from the Toa, who screened any and all Matoran or Agori for Krana on a weekly basis. This was to stop the spread of these horrible Masks. The Toa were sent into a state of confusion by the return of the Krana, which reappeared without so much as a reason. The Toa couldn't figure out where these new Krana came from, nor could they discern who was controlling those under the influence of the Krana. The Matoran and Agori began blaming each other, and the apparent peace destablilized at a rate faster than the Toa and Glatorian combined could prevent. Soon, battles ensued between the Agori and Matoran, forcing the Toa and Glatorian to take sides. However, the warfare soon took it's toll on Spherus Magna. The planet split apart into hundreds of smaller ones, some large, some small. Three main large ones were present, in Bota Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bara Magna, as well as many more planets ranging from large to medium. Some of these planets included locations such as Metru Nui, Voya Nui, Mahri Nui, etc. were reformed after the event known as the Second Great Cataclysm. Many years have passed since then, and many new factions formed, each containing Matoran, Toa, Glatorian and Agori, all fighting to regain control of this small area of Planets, still known collectively as Spherus Magna. However, there were many different reasons for fighting; Some wished to restore balance, such as the reformed Order of Mata Nui, and others fought to control through anarchy. ~End Summary~ What do you guys think of that? I would really like to do this project, as it is a really interesting concept I thougth up. However, there are a few things I would like to cover about this, but they will be covered (Most likely) on a blog after this. Hopefully, a lot of you will want to help out with this. Category:Blog posts